Teenagers
by Composition Notebook
Summary: On their way to defeat Lilith, Dean and Sam have to baby-sit two teenagers. What fun.


**Author's Note: Okay, be patient with me. This is just basically an introduction.**

* * *

"Since when did we have an _Aunt Beth_?"

Dean cruised down the street, a quixotic look plastered onto his face. Sam retorted with a roll of his eyes and a slight "huff" out of his chest. That was probably the hundredth time Dean had asked that question. You'd think after the fifty times of answering him, he'd end it. But no, Dean always had his ways of pestering Sam. It was almost like a talent.

"Dean, do we need to go over this again? She's dad's sister", he replied with an exasperated tone, "don't you remember going over her place when we were little?"

Dean quickly glanced his way with a cocked brow and then set his eyes back onto the road, "All I remember when I was little was beating up the boogie man that was under your bed".

"That was one time, Dean", he shook his head at the older brother and looked straight ahead.

There was probably a two minute silence that filled the air, which seemed to be a record for the man. But it was evident of his sheer shock and echoed his question, "An Aunt Beth. Seriously?"

Sam rolled his eyes once more, "Dean! What's the problem with having an Aunt Beth? If anything, you should be glad that a family member doesn't think we're dead or something".

"I'm not _mad_", he corrected, "It's just that… after all these years she pops in a call all cherry pie happy asking us to baby-sit her 16 year old kid. I mean, really Sam?"

"Well, we kind of owe the woman. She watched out for us when we were little. The least we can do is do the same for her kid", he replied logically.

"We haven't seen her since we were…what, in diapers?"

"_You_ haven't seen her since then. I, on the other hand, visited her when I was in college", he said.

Dean shot him a glare, "You visited one of our relatives and you didn't care to say anything about it?"

"How could I? You and dad were bitching to me already, I'm sure you didn't want to hear any of my stories", he replied.

Dean would have said something if he had something smart to say, but what was in his head wasn't remotely close. Finally, after a long drive, he had decided to drop the subject and continue on with a quiet atmosphere. Moments ago, Aunt Beth had contacted Dean in hopes that they would care for her sixteen year old son while she was out on a business trip. It would have been smart to contact any other family member, but in truth, she needed hunters to watch out for her son. Aunt Beth, or simply Elizabeth, was worried if she was to have her child stay on her own, something would happen. Her son, Tom, held no information of the supernatural.

It was clear that Elizabeth wanted to keep her son isolated from all of that. A week or two ago, her home was raided by a demon; the 'why' and 'who' of it was unknown, and because she needed to go on the business trip, in no way was she going to leave her son on her own. Especially if he, himself didn't know that he was in danger.

Of course, being that they were family, Dean had agreed to help the woman, although that didn't stop the bewilderment of the fact that he had an "Aunt Beth" who, in fact, knew that he was a hunter.

Glancing down at a dirty napkin he wrote the address in, he pulled up into the cul-de-sac of a nice neighborhood. It was hard to believe a demon had been there; but the supernatural did tend to hide in odd places. They stumbled upon an oh-so-lovely white house that looked nothing but ordinary. Pulling to a stop, Sam opened the door to leave and then noticed his brother wasn't following. He looked back at him with a cocked brow,

"Well? Aren't you going to go down?" he asked.

"I…I think I'll wait in the car"

Sam's eyes rolled, "C'mon, don't you want to see her?"

"Not really", he quickly retorted. In fact, Dean just merely didn't want to hear the long ramblings from the female about how he looked just like his father and talk about how he would be so proud of his sons.

Sam looked at him and sighed, "Dean", he slightly warned.

Rolling his eyes, Dean got out of the car and the brothers walked towards the door. Upon knocking a couple times, he straightened out his jacket and waited somewhat patiently. Sam merely looked at him, an amused chuckle escaping his lips.

The door opened, revealing a very slim woman with perched, cherry cheeks. It was definite she looked good to be in her fifties. She wore a business suit, and her blonde hair was tired up high in a bun. Once seeing the face of the brothers, her face lit up and her arms extended, first greeting Sam.

"Samuel!" she exclaimed and threw her arms around the male.

Sam let out a chuckle and patted her back, "Hi Aunt Beth. It's nice to see you".

She pulled back with a smile and her palms squeezed Sam's upper arm, "It's nice to see you too. It's been a while, Samuel".

Her body then turned to face Dean and a small smile uplifted onto her thin red lips. Slim fingers wrapped around each side of his cheek, "Dean Winchester", she sighed, "It's been so long. Give your Aunt Beth a hug", and she nearly pulled him into an embrace.

Dean let out a grunt of surprise, although eventually hugged the female back. She pulled from him to get a good look, "Look at you, so handsome".

Dean's lip twitched into a grin, "Well, thank you ma'… I mean, Aunt Beth". Dean was so used to calling every female figure ma'am, but he had to remind himself that this woman was _family.. _

"You look just like-" Dean stifled a flinch, afraid that he would hear that his attire resembled his father, although Elizabeth paused as if reading his mind, "my ex-husband. But hopefully you don't have his personality. That good for nothing thing, I should have left him years ago", she waved her hand, dismissing the subject.

Before she could say anything else, a Taxi pulled up behind Dean's Impala and Elizabeth gasped, "Oh, looks like I should be going. My plane is leaving soon". Her head popped into the house, "Angel! My taxi is here, come on out!" she yelled and then looked back at the brothers, "Oh, and by the way, he doesn't like to be called Angel. I only call him that to pester the boy. You guys can call him Tom", she winked at both brothers playfully and then popped her head back into the house, "Angel!"

Dean stifled a laugh and made a face that was itching to call the boy "Angel". Sam caught the face and threw him a warning glare, "Dean, don't".

"I didn't say anything!"

"Yet", Sam added, and Dean merely rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming!" a low voice retorted. Down the stairs sauntered a 16 year old kid. He wore an over-large sweater and low baggy jeans. A back pack was slung over his shoulder while his earphones were snuggled into his ears. His skin was a pale, milky color and his eyes were a dark, blue color. His head was shaved, and he had a piercing in his right ear. It was safe to say that he was a very pretty boy, but pretty ran in the family.

Tom walked down, and glared at both Sam and Dean. "Tommy, these are your cousins". Tom cocked a brow at them, "They're too old to be my cousins", he commented. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and looked at Sam and Dean, "Oh, don't mind him. He's just a little cranky".

The boy rolled his eyes and looked at his mother, "I don't know why I can't just stay in my house".

"_Because_, I want you to get to know your uncles, and traveling would be fun", she said with a smile. It was evident that Elizabeth was sugar-coating things with a lie, although she didn't want her son knowing that their house was robbed by a demon.

The taxi beeped and she looked up with a sigh, "I better be going". She kissed Sam and Dean on the cheek, which had Dean surprised, "Take care of my baby", she said and then kissed her son, "Now, don't be too much trouble. These are good boys", she said and kissed his forehead, "I love you".

Tom's lips formed into a thin line, not wanting to stay with Dean and Sam, but he sighed, "Love you too".

Kissing him again, she looked at Sam and pushed some luggage against his chest, "Help me bring these to the taxi, darling".

"Of course", he retorted and carried two large luggage bags and elevated them off of the floor, placing it in the trunk of the taxi cab. As it pulled away, Elizabeth popped her head out of the window waving off to them, "Have fun, boys!"

Dean waved once, and that was merely it. Once it left, Sam looked at Tom, "You have anything else you need to bring?"

"Um, yeah. My duffel bag inside, let me get it", he said.

"No, its okay, I'll get it. You and Dean go to the car".

His head nodded once and Sam headed inside to get the duffel bag, which left Dean and Tom walking to the car. Tom halted in front of the vehicle and cocked a brow. As Dean was in the middle of sliding into the driver's seat, he looked at him,

"Something wrong?"

Tom didn't say anything, and after a moment he just cocked a brow at him, "_This_ is your car?"

Dean's brows creased together and stood up straight and placed on hand on his hip, "Yes, you've got a problem with my car?"

Ignoring Dean's tone, he just slid into the back and shut the door. With a frown, Dean slid himself into the driver's seat and started the car while Sam placed Tom's bag into the trunk and went inside the while Dean began to drive off.

"What's wrong with my car?" Dean asked again, defiant for an answer. Sam cocked a brow obviously lost.

"Nothing", Tom mumbled.

Dean softened his tone and peered through the mirror and glanced at him, "Tell me. I'll take it like man".

"It's…old".

"Old?" he echoed bewildered by the statement.

"Uh, yeah", Tom replied in a matter of fact tone.

Dean's palm patted itself on the leather steering wheel, "This car, my friend, is _ageless_", Dean retorted with a smirk.

"Sorry to blow your bubble, but this car has no age left in it".

"_Excuse me_?"

Sam looked back at Tom and awkwardly chuckled, "Uh, I suggest you don't talk about Dean's car like that. He gets… sensitive".

"I can tell", he retorted gruffly and slouched in the leather seat of the Impala increasing the iPod volume to maximum tuning out both brothers. It was made evident that he did not want to be here.

"My car is not out of age!" Dean replied, and looked back to see that Tom couldn't hit him. He shuffled into his seat half frustrated, and half embarrassed.

"He didn't hear you", Sam said after a long silence, a smirk twitching to his face.

"I know that, Sammy," he replied with a gruff voice while Sam was stifling a laugh.

His eyes glared at the other brother, "I'm gonna get gas."

"That sounded like _I'm gonna get ass…_", Tom said out of nowhere with a mono-toned voice.

Dean flickered his eyes towards the mirror, seeing that Tom was merely staring out the window. Sam grinned, "Hm, he really is your cousin…"

Dean glared at him, "Shut up."

……………………….

"Here, you can get some food or something in there if you're hungry", Sam told him handing Tom twenty dollars.

He paused for a second a looked at Sam, "Hey, you wanna buy beer for me?" he asked, not necessarily on the humorous side.

Sam cocked a brow, but Dean turned his head while he was filling up the Impala, "No, need. We got some in the back".

As if he was going out of his mind, Sam shot Dean a glare and for a second the older man was oblivious until it finally hit him, his lips turning into an "o", "Uh, I mean, no beer for you! You're too young…buy some apple juice or something".

With a roll of his eyes, Tom j-walked over to the store to purchase anything that would waste the man's money.

Sam shoved his palms into his pockets while he leaned against the Impala. The air was had a musky, damn scent to it and dark grey clouds rolled in hovering over the earth. While Dean filled up the Impala, he turned his glanced towards Tom watching him enter the store and Sam caught him glimpse at the boy. He let out a sigh through his limps while his palm rubbed the back of his neck,

"It's only for two weeks, Dean", he reminded him.

Dean looked towards Sam, not really knowing what to say beside a shrug of his shoulders. Dean held a patience for children; you give them some fruit snacks, pop in a movie, maybe wrestle them a bit and they were fully satisfied. Now teenagers were just complex beings. While Dean could handle children, he didn't know if he could control a temper with…_ teenagers_, although, Dean couldn't help but see himself in the boy.

"Maybe you'll even start to like the kid", Sam suggested.

Dean snorted a laugh, "Yeah, okay, that'll be the day I let someone else drive my Impala while I'm alive".

……………………….

Upon opening the door, he heard the chimes introduce his presence and pushed off the grey hood away from his head. There was a swagger in his walk while he sauntered through the small aisles. Perched on the white metal trays were M&Ms, Doritos, Fritos, Cheez-It, Doritos, Mini Chip Ahoy, Doritos, Ritz, Oreos, Doritos, Caramel Popcorn, Doritos, Doritos _Cool Ranch_, and Doritos. He'd thought that they would be some sort of popular snack, but not in this gas station.

Tom cocked a brow at how Doritos frequented the shelves, "I guess I'll have Doritos…" he muttered under his breath. While taking maybe two bags of Doritos and some Oreos, he headed down for the drinks section where it gradually got cold.

Opening one of the refrigerators, he grabbed for a Red Bull and popped it open while the frost stuck to the fingers.

"Get out", he heard from behind his body.

His turned to see a woman with dark, burnished colored hair and a leather jacket.

"Chill, I was going to pay for it", he replied with a frown and made his way over to the cash register.

She followed.

"Get out", she said once more.

Tom simply ignored her, thinking that she was just some woman who followed the rules or something. He just opened a Red Bull. While paying at the cash register, he took the bag and nodded his head while the man had given him his change.

"Get out", she said again.

His neck turned to face her, "I'm leaving, I'm leaving, relax", he frowned.

Usually, he would have snapped back at her, but the boy was tired and all he wanted was no trouble and a bed. Maybe some cable. With a plastic bag in one hand and the Red Bull in the other, he pushed through the door.

She followed.

Tom turned his head, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Faster", she retorted and pushed her pace while she set a clutch onto his sweater, pushing him forward.

Tom shrugged her off violently, "Don't you fucking touch me psycho bitch".

She frowned, "Don't call me bitch", and with that, she took hold of his sweater again only to be pushed off.

"Don't follow me", he snapped and began to walk to the Impala.

There was a worry in her face, and when he looked back, he saw her staring into the vast land that was behind them. His head shook and mumbled a few words while he began to amble towards the car. He then felt another shove and turned around. It was her.

"What the hell is your deal?!"

"Get out!" she yelled with her eyes widened.

"Get away from me!" he grunted and began to walk to the Impala.

"Faster!" she yelled and he before he knew it, he was being pushed with no stress by the woman. Fuck, he had lost some weight or something.

"What are you doing? Get away from me!"

"Run!" she yelled.

He cocked a brow, "_What?!_"

"Run!"

"Why? Get away from me you freak!"

"Run!"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Run!"

"What the fuck is your problem!"

"Run!"

"Are you serious?!"

"Ruby?" Sam muttered under his breath while he saw her basically pushing Tom their way. There was anxiety in her facial expression, and he knew something was up.

"Ruby!" he yelled and jogged her way. Dean arched his neck over his shoulder and frowned seeing the demon with his cousin. He followed Sam, jogging their way too.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?" Sam asked her.

Before she could retort, Dean came and pulled Tom's arm gently, moving in front of him as a protective gesture.

"What are you doing here", Dean demanded.

Tom looked at them as if they were all crazy, "Wait, you two _know_ this psycho chick?"

Dean played a humorless laugh, "Unfortunately".

Sam ignored Dean's answer to him and looked at Ruby, "What's going on…"

Ruby looked at him and Dean, "Get in the car".

"What?" Sam asked.

"Get in the car!" she yelled, and began to push Sam as she was to Tom.

Dean had a concerned look because as much as he didn't want to admit it, when Ruby got tense, there was a reason. Dean placed a hand on Tom's shoulder while he still had his glare on Ruby,

"Get in the car", he said.

Tom frowned, "Are you serious? Just because she said so, you're gonna make me listen?"

"Just get in the goddamn car, Tom!"

Tom frowned and shook his head, "You're all crazy", he said and began to walk away, the _opposite_ direction from where the car is.

Dean frowned, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home" Tom replied without looking back.

Dean looked at Tom with a hard glare, and didn't turn his head as he spoke, "Sam, get in the car. We'll be there soon".

Sam nodded his head, and even though Dean didn't request it, he had brought Ruby too and they waited for the both of them in the back seat. Tom finally turned his head,

"_We_?"

"Yes, _we_, now get your punk-ass in that car".

"Why should I listen to you? It's completely obvious that you're all one crazy, psycho group".

"Look", he said and began to walk towards Tom, who took one step back as he did, but allowed Dean to face him, "her, right there, her name is Ruby. She's a bitch. A cold hard, bitch, but dare I say it, she's always knows what's going on, and if she says go in the car, I suggest you do it or else you'll end up in deep shit".

Tom stared at him cold and hard, but finally turned and started to walk towards the car, shoving his shoulder into Dean's as he did. While grinding his teeth, he followed the boy and they both entered the Impala,

"You better explain what's going on, Ruby", Dean grunted.

"Drive", Both Sam and Ruby said in unison.

Sam and Tom cocked a brow and the both. It was evident that Sam knew what was going on, and although he would tell his brother, he couldn't due to the fact of Tom's presence.

"Okay, okay, sheesh", Dean said and began to drive towards the motel he and Sam were staying at.

"Faster", Sam and Ruby said again.

Dean shook his head while the anxiety was starting to stream into his blood. His boot pressed harder on the gas peddle, but apparently it wasn't good enough.

"Go", they both said again.

"Okay, will you quit that!? It's freaking me…" he turned his head to see his Impala being followed by a large group of dark clouds and his mouth dropped, "holy-"

"What?" Tom said and began to turn his head around, "What's going on?"

And then he felt something smash against his head, and there he was, out cold.

* * *

**So I know that I have a reason to continue, please review! =)**


End file.
